


Magic Fingers

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Ginny likes Harry's fingers exactly where they are, thank you very much.Written forweasley_fest2009...I really hope that you like this,st_dl. You wouldn't believe the trouble the Weasleys gave me with this. Also want to thank my betas:nathaniel_hpandtellemonstarfor their final look through and also the incomparablequeenb23more, who makes my writing fit for human consumption. I must also thankthanfictionfor the Irish translation for Seamus. Thanks everyone!





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

Magic Fingers

 

 

 

 

Harry' opened his eyes and groaned as the light hit them. His head hurt and two fingers were on the ground next to him; he had Splinched himself. Looking at his fingers, he held back the vomit that threatened to erupt.

He glanced around, hoping to figure out where he was; it wasn't London and it definitely wasn't his house. The only thing he did know was that he was going to puke any minute from the pain and that Ginny was going to kill him.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you don't know? You were right there with him you, bloody idiot!" Ginny's nostrils flared as she yelled at her brother and her breathing quickened. "It was supposed to be, and I quote, 'an innocent gathering of friends,' and you go and lose Harry!" She launched herself at her brother, pummelling his chest with her fists the way she did when they were younger. 

"Stop it right now! It's going to be fine. We'll find him!" Hermione wailed as another punch landed on Ron's shoulder.

"You think this is fine? Sure, your fiancé's not missing!" Ginny stepped away from Ron and huffed. "So what are you planning to do, Ronald?" 

Ron swallowed, knowing he was in trouble with his sister, who only called him by his full name when she was angry with him.

"I've contacted the Aurors and told them what happened. They've got three squads looking for him, Ginny." 

"And why aren't _you_ looking for him?" Ginny seethed, her jaw set tightly. 

"Well, someone had to tell you! Would you rather Seamus was here?" 

Ginny sighed in resignation. "No. You're right. It's better coming from you." Her eyes widened and a sob escaped, leading to another, followed by tears as she sunk, shaking, to the floor. "Oh God, Harry, what've you done now?" She whimpered as Hermione wrapped her  arms around her shoulders.

* * *

Harry looked around again and crossed his legs as he sat up. He was in the middle of what looked like a marsh, with tall cattails and varying grasses he didn't quite recognise surrounding him. The sun was starting to rise, and he shook his head, wondering exactly where the hell he was and how long he'd been gone.

The night had started out famously. He, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean had gone out for drinks as a pre-stag night of sorts, even though Harry and Ginny weren't getting married for another three months. The five young men had ventured out into Wales, stopping at a nice Muggle pub in Cardiff that Ginny had recommended. Harry was enjoying himself, perhaps a little too much, and by the time the pub closed, he was unsteady and his friends had a difficult time understanding him, although they were all likewise inebriated. 

"'M fin, Run. 'M gon go hum noaw, 'kay?" he had said as Ron dragged him out of the pub and into the alley where they could safely Apparate.

"Hayree, you can' stan' straight. How yew gon' aprate home?" Ron stumbled as he pushed Harry through the alley, causing both Seamus and Dean to laugh. Neville was flung over Dean's shoulders, having passed out an hour earlier. 

" _Harry beidh tu Splinched, cla! Ginny ne beidh se caillfimid luain agus piosai de luain muirneach, cluinim_?" Seamus slurred in Irish. He helped Dean lay Neville on the cobblestones. The others looked at Seamus, unaware of what he'd said; they were amused that he spoke Irish when he was drunk, which was exactly what he'd been doing for the last hour. 

"Gin can't get nuff of me, y'know? She's a wile cat in bed an' I love it," Harry slurred, burping and swaying alongside Ron. 

"No more, Pudder! Dohn wanna hear bout you fuckin' my sisser." Ron gave Harry a shove in the ribs, sending him onto the street alongside Neville.

"Come on, stop it!" Dean shouted. He'd been appointed the designated Apparator for the evening. "Let me get your sorry arses home." Dean bent down to pick up Neville and pointed at the other three. "Stay here until I get back, understand?" He squeezed his eyes shut and vanished in front of them.

" _Go geall imeoidh me agus filleadh e i bhfad roimh_!" Seamus said in Irish again, smiling broadly. 

"Wud? Yer talkin' Irish," pointed out Harry. "Can' unnerstan' a damn word ye say."

Seamus shook his head, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I bet...I ken go hum...an' be back befer...Dean." 

"Ha! Yer worse 'en me at it!" Ron laughed.

"I can do it," Harry stated in a surprisingly clear voice.

"Bet ye twenny Galleons ye can't," Seamus said carefully with a smirk. 

"Yer on, Finn'gan!" Harry reached out and shook Seamus' hand. They both reached inside their pockets, retrieving the ante.

"You hold...it, Run," Seamus instructed with a belch. "Reddy to lose...Pudder?" 

"I'm de bloody chushen one. I can' lose." Harry nodded to his friends as he tried to gather his thoughts about his destination. Several destinations whirled through his drunken mind, causing him to panic. Just as his wand slipped out of his hand, he Disapparated before he could stop himself.

* * *

Ginny paced back and forth in the front room, chewing on her fingernails, a bad habit retained from childhood. Ron had told her what happened in the alley in Cardiff only two hours before and it felt like a lifetime. She listened patiently as he told her about the drinking, Neville passing out at the table, and the conversation between Ron, Harry, and Seamus while Dean was gone. She let lose a Bat-Bogey on her brother for stupidly allowing his drunken best friend to Disapparate and then removed it after only three bats flew out of his nose. 

Hermione had stayed for a while after Ron left and Ginny calmed down considerably after the two of them chatted about things. Hermione reminded her that Harry could think on his feet in these sorts of situations. Ginny also really couldn't be upset since he wasn't himself at the time; Harry was a stupid drunk and this really wasn't something he'd done on purpose. To be honest, it was Harry's fault that he was in this predicament. One of the first things he learned in training was never to Apparate under less than perfect physical conditions; even a stomach flu could seriously inhibit one's ability to reappear in the desired location. At this point, she didn't know whether to slap him or kiss him when he finally showed up.

She jumped as the Floo sprung to life. 

"Any news?" It was her mother. "Do you want some company?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, thanks, Mum. He was stupid to Disapparate. I think I'm more angry now than anything." 

"Ginny, have a little compassion. What if he's injured?" Her mother wore the same worried look she always did when one of her children was in trouble. 

"Mum, you can worry for me, all right? Kingsley was here and told me they're working on tracing his magical signature. Some kind of Auror tracking system. I just hope he stays put." Ginny sighed and turned back toward the fireplace. "This is one time he better not try to help himself. 

* * *

Harry reached into his back pocket for his wand and swore, shaking his head as a memory of Alastor Moody crossed his mind. His wand wasn't there and he had no idea where it was. 

"I'm screwed," he muttered to himself.

With a heavy sigh, he placed his hand on the ground and stood up. Taking a tentative step on the spongy ground, he found it solid and stepped toward his fingers, gathering them up and placing them in his trouser pocket. 

"This is really disgusting." He shuddered as his hand left the pocket, shaking his head and wishing that someone would figure out where he was and get him home. The last thing he wanted was to be here for longer than was necessary; the chance of his fingers surviving much longer grew grim with each passing second.

He walked in a circle, taking in his surroundings. A smile quickly swept across his face; he recognised this place. He had been here two weeks before on a mission, tracking down some arsehole who'd stolen some artefacts from the war museum in Gloucester. If he remembered correctly, the wanker was scared shitless once he and his squad showed up. Thinking of his Auror squad made him remember the tracking spell that Ron had developed last year. 

"Please, Ron, come through for me."

* * *

BANG!! 

Ginny sprang up from the sofa that she'd fallen asleep on with her wand drawn, ready to hex whoever had entered her home. She'd had a hell of a day, and this was not on her agenda of things to do. Since she'd received the news of Harry's 'disappearance,' she was on edge and snapped at everyone who tried to talk to her. At around 4am, she'd stopped answering the Floo after someone at the _Daily Prophet_ wanted an interview and refused to allow anyone else inside the house. The only one who would be able to get in was...

"Harry!" 

Elation ran through her body as she sprinted across the sitting room, into the kitchen and slammed into him as he stood wearily in the doorway. She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to make sure that he was really there, beginning to pepper his cheeks and neck with kisses. Slowly, he relaxed into her embrace and began caressing her back. With his chin, he nudged her so that he could kiss her on the mouth, his lips eager to capture hers while his tongue slid inside her mouth. They both moaned at the intimate contact and stumbled a bit, hitting the deacon's bench near the door.

"Oops," Harry muttered against her lips. "Hi." 

Ginny took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at him, as if it really wasn't him. Anger suddenly washed through her. The bastard disappeared; he was careless; he went missing.

What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she kissing him when she was furious with the idiot? 

She pulled her arm back and slapped him across the cheek.

"You stupid arse! You KNOW you shouldn't Apparate when you're drunk!" She shrugged him off when he tried to reach for her. "You scared me half to death!" 

"Gin...I'm sorry...I was stupid—"

"Damn straight you were! You never think!"  She put her hand on her hip, expecting her wand to be in her pocket but her pyjama shorts had no pockets; her wand was in the bedroom. 

"It was an accident!" he whined as she continued to swear at him, shrieking like her mother.

All her worries from the last few hours rushed back, and Ginny felt each of them over again. Deep down, she knew he didn't mean to disappear, but she was frightened almost as much as when... 

"I thought you were DEAD!" Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "Once was enough, Harry!"

He grabbed her wrists and held them against his chest. 

"Don't do that to me again, you hear?" She crumbled to the floor muttering incoherently, and Harry crouched beside her.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here," Harry cooed.

* * *

He stroked her hair as she cried, holding her to him with his other arm. He knew he should be doing more to help her calm down, but this kind of situation always made him feel inadequate. He knew that she would be angry with him, but he didn't expect the tears. Angry Ginny, he could deal with but not this. She rarely cried but when she did, it was unnerving. 

"You were missing....and no one knew," she sniffed.

"I know. But I'm back." 

"Mum was worried...you know how she gets." Ginny lifted her face to his; her bottom lip was quivering. "I hit Ron."

Harry snorted. "Isn't there something about not killing the messenger?" He kissed her forehead. 

"I couldn't hit you and he was there," she answered softly, the tears having stopped.

"I'm so sorry." 

"You keep saying that. What happened?" She laid her head on his shoulder and visibly relaxed against him.

"Seamus—"  


"What did that Irish fuck do?" She sat up again, dislodging herself from his embrace.

"He bet me, well, that he could Apparate home and get back quicker than I could," he admitted, trying to hide the laughter that was threatening to break free. 

"You did what? I was waiting for you. I had on that black silk thing—"

Ginny never finished her explanation; Harry kissed her hard, his teeth colliding with hers. It was no gentle kiss. It was desperate and full of heat that grew from deep within his gut and threatened to boil over. The image in his mind's eye of her wearing that short negligee was just too much for him; he needed to take action and he'd always been a man of action. 

She moaned into his kiss and wiggled seductively as she climbed into his lap. The burgeoning erection began straining against his trousers. Their kiss grew frantic, and her hands went to work on his shirt buttons. Her t-shirt flew to the side and landed on the refrigerator handle while his shirt landed somewhere near the little kitchen table. 

Carefully, he settled her back onto the kitchen floor and hovered above her on his hands and knees. Their eyes locked, and he saw the passion in her dark brown eyes that could render him speechless with a glance. With a breathy moan, he bent forward and kissed her again, this time softly and tenderly, making her whimper against his lips.  

* * *

Ginny sighed as she and Harry continued to kiss. She didn't care that the kitchen floor was hard or that three minutes before she'd been mad as hell. It all washed away when he kissed her. His lips moved smoothly over hers, igniting every nerve ending in her lips, making her whole body tingle in the process. 

"Mmmm," she moaned as she wove her fingers through his unruly hair, arching her back when he moved his mouth to her left breast. "So good."

"Love you," he whispered between kisses then took a mouthful of her flesh into his mouth and sucked. She didn't care that he'd leave a mark. 

Ginny's hands massaged the muscles of his strong back, making him chuckle when she touched the ticklish spot underneath his right shoulder blade. When he moved his mouth to her nipple, she tightened her grip and nearly scratched him. 

"Damn, woman!" He moved to her other breast and licked his way around it, stopping at the nipple and taking the hard nub into his mouth. After a few moments, he made his way down her belly, stopping at her belly button. He moved his tongue into the little valley and swirled it around before drawing back and blowing cool air onto the wet skin. 

Ginny arched her back and hissed at the sensation. Her breathing quickened and the base of her spine tingled in anticipation of what he was going to -- had to -- do to her. She smiled and moaned again as he made his way from her belly to the waistband of her flannel sleep shorts, lifting her hips as he grasped the elastic between his teeth and began tugging them down. She felt his hands caressing her thighs as they were exposed to him, and when the shorts were at her knees, he tugged them off her and tossed them aside to Merlin knew where. She didn't care, didn't argue, because his mouth was doing delicious things to her inner thighs, her wet and throbbing cunt, and her all too eager clit.

As he sucked, licked and kissed her nether regions, Ginny tossed her head back and forth, panting as the pleasure built up inside of her. Her hips rose as the waves of orgasm began to crest. She felt him smile as he sucked harder on her clit and she smelled herself in the air of the kitchen. Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling at it, while she rode her pleasure to its glorious crescendo. 

"Oh FUCK!" she shouted as Harry placed tiny kisses along her throbbing flesh. 

"You forgive me?" he asked, looking up at her from his place between her thighs. 

"Maybe."

* * *

"Typical," he muttered. "I suppose you need a bit more convincing." His hands stroked her thighs and moved up her belly toward her breasts, where his fingers pinched the tight nipples. 

"Ooooh!" Her eyes shut as he continued to alternate between pinching and caressing. 

Harry loved the silky feel of her skin underneath his fingers; he revelled in hearing her moans as she neared climax, and the way she tasted when he put his mouth on her was better than any treacle tart. 

"Let's take this somewhere else," he whispered into the valley between her breasts. At that, he leaned back on his haunches, stood up, and reached for her hands. When she stood before him, naked as the day she was born, Harry lifted her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing up against his throbbing erection. She grinned wickedly and rubbed against him.

"Problem, Potter?" 

Harry swallowed hard and stepped clumsily toward the living room. Her hard nipples were pressed against his chest; her wet cunt was rubbing against his crotch; her scent was wafting up toward his nose. It was all too much and he had to have her NOW. He stumbled to the left and pressed her back up against the wall, claiming her mouth roughly. Ginny let out a squeal at the roughness of his kiss, but Harry knew that she secretly like it. A lot.

With her firmly pressed against the wall, Harry continued kissing her while his hands went to work on his trousers. As he fumbled with the fly, his hands brushed against her wiry hair and Ginny arched against them, further increasing both his frustration and need. After too many seconds, Harry growled and reached inside his back pocket, retrieving the wand he'd left behind in the alley. 

" _Evanesco_!" he said gruffly, and his clothing disappeared. 

Now with his skin up against her naked body, Harry's nerves went into overdrive, trying to savour every texture: the coarseness of the hair between her legs, the smoothness of her skin, the slickness of both her sweat and fluids. They melted into each other as their kiss went on and on. He thrust against her and she responded with one of her own, each of them grinding up against the other. 

"Har....Harry... _please_ ," Ginny begged breathily. 

It was the 'please' that drove him mad with desire. With a huff, he lifted her a bit higher and grasped his cock, lining it up with her opening. As the tip of his penis stroked her slick skin, their eyes locked, as they did every time they made love. It was a thrilling experience to watch her as he entered her, and she had told him more than once that the look on his face at that moment always made her sigh. 

Ginny slid down onto him, letting out a gasp that nearly sent him over the edge. Whenever she sighed like that, he felt completely helpless under her spell. He groaned when he was seated deep inside her then began thrusting forcefully, slamming her up against the wall. There would be bruises to heal, but that was for later. 

"Oh...oh...GOD, Harry!" Her neck arched and he leaned in to suck hungrily at the pulse point of her neck, feeling the movement of her blood under his lips. 

"Love...you...missed...you...sorry," he said as he continued to pepper her neck with kisses and tiny bites. Harry growled as his orgasm began building in his lower back and travelled toward the base of his cock. He wanted to wait for her, to feel her shudder around him as she came. His hips pounded into hers as he felt her fingers play with her swollen clit; the contact from her fingers against his penis made his climax approach even quicker until he could no longer control himself and released inside her with a throaty growl.

As he continued to pulse inside her, Ginny's breathing quickened and, after a few more moments, her inner walls clenched around him in a flurry of contractions. Her scream filled his ears and the room, echoing off the walls. He held her to him as she began to calm, and he stepped away from the wall, staggering from her weight and dizziness. The back of his thighs hit the sofa and he turned and laid her on the cushions. Summoning a patchwork quilt, he cuddled up alongside her, wrapping them up in the soft, worn fabric. 

"I love you," Ginny whispered before kissing his nose.

"Me...too," he answered breathily, placing a soft kiss on her temple; he was never much of a talker after lovemaking. 

"So," she began, brushing the hair off his face, "are you going to tell me what happened?"

* * *

Harry chuckled at her question and Ginny wrapped her leg around his hip under the warmth of the quilt. The evening had started out terribly and she hadn't thought that the two of them would end up here, cuddled up on the couch. She smiled, savouring the feel of his arms around her. 

"Do I have to?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, and she pinched his bum in answer. "You're evil!"

"Just tell me what went on," she said, rubbing the spot where she pinched him. 

He shifted himself on the sofa so that he was on his back and drew her closer so her head rested on his chest. 

"Your wand is where?" he asked with a chuckle, earning him a swat on the shoulder. 

"Prat!" she said giggling. "It's in the bedroom for your information."

"Good." He placed a kiss on her head. "We went to the pub..." 

"Pen and Wig?" Ginny asked brightly.

"Yeah, now shut up and let me talk. And don't hit me again." 

"I wasn't going to hit you, Harry," Ginny said softly as she turned toward him and batted her eyelashes. "Honest."

"I love you, but I don't trust you at the moment," he answered with a grin. "Besides, I'd rather shag than talk. But I'm talking, just like you always beg me to." 

It was true that, more often than not, after making love, Harry's usual reaction was to pull her against him and sleep. Ginny, on the other hand, was a talker after sex and often wished he was chattier. 

"Continue, please," she said politely, tucking the quilt up around her breasts. 

"We went to the Pen and Wig, and you were right: it's a brilliant place. Neville cannot hold his liquor and was standing on the tables serenading the pub. He sang wizard love songs, you know," he explained.

"Oh no!" 

"Everyone laughed but just thought he was out of his mind and speaking gibberish. So after Neville passed out, we went to the alley and were getting ready to leave," he recalled, skipping the part where he was propositioned by not two, but three women on his way to use the loo, along with one bloke. "Dean Disapparated with Nev, and Seamus said he could leave and come back before Dean, even though he was three sheets to the wind. I thought I could, too, and bet him twenty Galleons."

"That's it?" she shrieked, surprising him. "Bastard owes me fifty-three from last August!" 

"Who was the one telling me not to Apparate when I'm drunk? I think I'm gonna have a bruise on my shoulder blade." He turned his head to look at his back. "You push hard for such a small girl."

"I can do a lot of things hard for a small woman," she pointed out with a glint in her eye. "You should know." 

He leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. "Truer words were never spoken." 

"You know, I really don't care why you got lost." 

"You're sure?"  

Ginny reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. The gesture was simple, yet Harry loved the way it showed her trust in him. The year he was gone with Ron and Hermione had done a lot of damage to their relationship, and he had worked extremely hard to win back her trust. Her admission that she didn't need to know everything that happened spoke volumes of how far they had come. 

Ginny nodded. "As long as you didn't lose any vital organs," she teased, reaching underneath the quilt, grabbing his soft penis.

He yelped at the contact and pushed her hand away. "The family jewels are intact, but I did Splinch myself." 

"Your balls fell off?"

Harry coughed and sputtered at her remark. "NO! But I did lose three fingers." 

Ginny immediately grabbed his hands, examining them and counting his fingers, sighing heavily in relief when she saw all ten were indeed in place.

"Ron fixed them for me." He wiggled the index and middle fingers of his right hand. "You do remember what these can do, don't you?" 

Her eye widened and she smiled broadly. "Oh thank, Merlin! Perhaps you need a bit more therapy sessions. You know, just to make sure they work and all." She flung a leg over his hip and began stroking his cock back to life.

"And what sort of exercises do you recommend?" He licked his lips and moaned as her hand toyed with his balls. 

"I dunno...bending and flexing? Some swirling?"

"I think I can manage that." 

His fingers, it turned out, were fully functional.

* * *

**End Note:** Here's what Seamus said in English: 

_Harry beidh tu Splinched, cla! Ginny ne beidh se caillfimid luain agus piosai de luain muirneach, cluinim?_

Means….."You'll get splinched for sure, Harry. I don't think Ginny will appreciate you losing her favourite bits, if you know what I mean." 

_"Go geall imeoidh me agus filleadh e i bhfad roimh!_ _"_

Means..."I bet I can go home and get back here before he does,"


End file.
